doctorwhofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Fall of the Eleventh (PhantomLord2001)
The Fall of the Eleventh is the 2013 Christmas special of Doctor Who. It is the second of two specials to air in 2013. It is also the final TV story to feature Matt Smith as the Doctor and the first one to feature Peter Capaldi as the Doctor. It also features the return of The Guardian, The Silence, and Captain Jack Harkness. It also features the return of Omega (who hadn't been seen on a TV story since the Arc of Infinity serial in 1983.) Plot The episode opens with the TARDIS materializing in London. It is Christmas Eve, 2013. Both the Doctor and Clara exit the TARDIS, Clara commenting that she was looking forward to Christmas. The Doctor makes a comment that most of his Christmases tend to not be what could be considered "normal", but maybe that this one would be different. It cuts to a viewscreen in a darkened room, showing the Doctor and Clara on it. A man wearing an eye drive is watching, clearly with interest. He then turns to a group of Silents and proclaims that, "Judgement Day" was "upon us" and that the "time for the Question was nearing. He walks towards an altar, where a set of armor is set in the middle. The man says, "My Lord God...He has arrived." A deep voice issues from the armor: "So it begins." The scene shifts back to the Doctor and Clara, strolling through the streets, with the Doctor explaining about how his past Christmases had always been out of the ordinary, currently taking about the time where he almost crashed a space cruiseliner into Buckingham Palace. They both arrive at Paternoster Row, where Madame Vastra, Jenny, and Strax are all waiting. The Doctor comments that he was looking forward to what he hopes will be a relatively normal Christmas with his closest friends. The Doctor looks around and notices that the television is on, and a man with a metal-looking eyepatch is speaking. The Doctor recognizes the eyepatch, and asks with apprehension who the man is. Vastra tells the Doctor that the man is Reverend Cadeon Powell, an outspoken televangelist who frequently "blathered" about the "end of days" and that it was "coming soon." The Doctor also asks how he got the eyepatch, to which Jenny replies that "he had an childhood accident where a hot coal from the fireplace flew into his eye" and that he mentioned it in his autobiography. Clara notices the Doctor's look and asks him if anything was wrong. The Doctor has a flashback of Madame Kovarian wearing an identical eyepatch. Clara is looking at him expectantly, to which the Doctor replies that it was "nothing." The Doctor is preparing to leave when he hears a bit of Powell's sermon: " - the Day of Judgement is coming, brothers and sisters! At the Fall of the Eleventh, when no living creature can speak falsely or fail to answer, a Question will be asked! And this Question is asked, the Anti-christ will emerge! The end of days are upon us." The Doctor turns back to look at the television screen, staring intently at Powell. A shocked look comes across his face, as he remembers Dorium Maldovar saying the exact same words. Clara asks the Doctor what's wrong again, and several of the others follow suit as well. The Doctor whispers, "Oh my god." and wanders off. Clara following him. Vastra, Jenny, and Strax look on after them. Meanwhile, elsewhere, The Guardian senses that there is danger coming, and that it involves the Doctor. He goes to a nearby computer screen, and looks up information on the Doctor's current timeline. He then finds what he is looking for: the Doctor is about to embark on his second trip to Trenzalore, and one of his "greatest foes" is on the verge of returning to power. The Guardian then comments that "there is work to do." Meanwhile, back in Paternoster Row, the Doctor and Clara are talking, just outside the house. Clara is asking why the Doctor was so shocked at Powell's words. The Doctor tells her about how there was this religious order called the Silence who were obsessed with killing him, and that their core belief was that, "Silence must fall when the Question is asked." Clara asks what the Question is, and the Doctor replies, "My real name." Clara then comments that most televangelists were "off their rockers" and "usually wrong anyway", so Powell must be too. The Doctor seemingly cheers up, and they return to the house. Neither of them notice that a Silent is watching both of them from across the street. At the London Assembly, Powell has finished preaching for the day. While he is in his office, an aide comes in and tells him that he is needed "below". Powell nods, then turns to a painting of The Last Supper on his far wall. He lifts the painting, and inputs a code into a keypad behind the painting. The walls then opens to reveal a staircase going downwards. Powell goes down and arrives in a dark room full of Silents, who surround the same set of armor he spoke to earlier. The same deep voice issues from the armor and informs Powell that the "time" has come to initiate the plan, as "the Anti-Christ" was starting to learn of their plan. Powell walks over to a file cabinet nearby and pulls a folder out, taking out three sheets of paper. Two of them stand out in particular: one of them says, "Militarizing the Church" and another that has the Doctor's picture on it, with the word "Anti-Christ" written underneath. Powell then comments that he shall speak to the "troops". He walks through a door into another, this one as big as a large airplane hanger, where an army of soldiers awaits his command. He then says that, "the time has come", and that they knew their objectives, and to "go forth, in the name of God, and the name of Great Britain!" Back on Paternoster Row, the Doctor and Clara are cheerfully putting the finishing touches on a Christmas tree. At that moment, Strax comes in and tells the Doctor that someone was at the door waiting for him. The Doctor and Clara leave the Christmas tree. Standing in the doorway is none other than Captain Jack Harkness. The two friends embrace, then Jack compliments the Doctor on his "new face", to which to Doctor comments that its "not so new anymore". Jack then introduces himself to Clara, to which the Doctor asks if Jack needs to flirt with all of his companions, but Clara assures the Doctor that she doesn't mind. Vastra and Jenny appear behind the Doctor and introduce themselves to Jack, and reveal that they already knew who he was, and proceed to invite him inside the house. The Doctor asks how Jack knew was there and why he was there. Jack responds in saying that, now that Torchwood was disbanded, he was working for UNIT now as a field agent, and that Kate Stewart requested he report to the Tower of London as soon as possible. The Doctor asks why with a worried look on his face, but Jack cryptically replies that he couldn't tell him until they reached the Tower of London. The Doctor bids Vastra, Jenny, and Strax farewell, and tells them that he (hopefully) wouldn't be gone long. After they leave, Jenny asks Vastra if he'll be gone longer than he said he would, to which Vastra replies, "Of course, my love. It's the Doctor. Which means there's trouble." Vastra then orders Strax to prepare the munitions, "just in case". Strax excitedly runs off. The scene shifts to the interior of the TARDIS, where the Doctor, Clara, and Jack are entering. Jack comments that he's redecorated, and that it "looks nice". Clara says aloud that she hopes that Kate won't turn out to be a disguised Zygon again. Suddenly, Clara reaches into her pocket and gives Jack back his vortex manipulator, saying that she held onto it ever since the events at the Black Archive. Jack thanks her, and the Doctor throws it a dirty look. Jack asks the Doctor if he's planning on disabling it again, but the Doctor tells him no, as he realizes that Jack now only uses it in "extreme circumstances", as evidenced as to why he put it in the Black Archive in the first place. The Doctor then starts up the TARDIS. The TARDIS materializes in front of the Tower of London, Kate Stewart standing there to greet them. The Doctor enthusiastically greets Kate, as does Clara. The Doctor joking asks if she needed him to take care of any more Zygons. Kate grimly responds saying that they had bigger problems, then asks the Doctor about his experiences with the Silence. The Doctor's jovial mood is gone instantly, and then he says, "Lead on." As the three of them follow Kate, Clara notices something out of the corner of her eye. She turns around, and sees a Silent across the street. She looks away and immediately forgets it, then proceeds to follow the Doctor, Jack, and Kate. The scene shifts to a laboratory within the Tower of London, where two men in military uniforms and a crew of scientists are observing a Silent trapped in a clear glass cell. The Doctor, Kate, Jack and Clara enter. The elder of the two military men introduces himself as General Julian Wright, director of the British division of UNIT, and introduces the younger man as Commander Hansen, his aide. The Doctor notices the trapped Silent, and first asks how they can see it without forgetting it instantly. General Wright tells them that the glass cell was made out of a special material that dampened the Silence's memory-proof abilities. Wright explains to the Doctor that UNIT knew all about his past history with the Silence. Kate goes on to say that there have been several incidents in the past month that indicated that the Silence were once again active, but they are still unsure why, though they are positive that it has something to do with the Doctor. Jack admits that he was able to capture the imprisoned Silent, albeit barely. The Doctor informs them all that if the Silence are once again on the loose, they were all in danger. He then asks Wright if the Reverend Cadeon Powell had any connections to the Silence. Wright tells him that it was incredibly likely, and then Hansen tells him that they coordinated with MI5 in order to learn more about Powell's background after it was learned that Powell frequently incorporated the word "silence" in his sermons. He goes on to explain that, while none of MI5's investigations indicated that Powell was connected to the Silence, it did reveal something just as unusual: the Reverend was heavily involved with a secret weapons trafficking ring and was bringing in large shipments of weaponry every month. Every attempt they made to track the weapons lead them no where; all they knew what that they were being sent to a storehouse somewhere in London that had yet to be found, and that there were enough weapons to supply a large army. The Doctor states that that doesn't make any sense, as the Silence had no need for weapons. Kate requests that the Doctor aid them in both battling the Silence and finding the storehouse. The Doctor obliges, and also requests that he enlist the help of the Paternoster Gang. All of them depart, but Commander Hansen lingers for a moment and stares at the Silent and smirks mysteriously. On the other side of the galaxy, the Tenth Doctor and Donna Noble are at the Library at the conclusion of the Vashta Nerada incident, and the Tenth Doctor is uploading River Song's data ghost from her sonic screwdriver to CAL. The two then return to the upper levels of the Library, where the Tenth Doctor opens the doors of his TARDIS by snapping his fingers. He then enters and leaves the Library. Seconds later, the Guardian teleports into the same room. He then holds up two minuscule devices, both of them looking like ordinary flash drives, and comments that he hopes this will work. He proceeds to the data center and plugs the first device into a nearby power terminal. The data ghost of River Song then appears and asks what is happening. The Guardian then says, "Your husband needs you, Melody Pond." He then plugs in the second device, and the data ghost vanishes, then a blinding light appears in the same spot. After a moment, River Song emerges, in the flesh. The Guardian greets her by saying, "Welcome back, Professor Song." She exclaims that she is alive, but asks how it's possible. The Guardian explains that the second device was able to reverse the process of what she just did, and restore her physical body. She is overjoyed. The Guardian then hands her her diary, and informs her that there are several new entries in it. River turns to a certain page, and gasps. The Guardian tells her that the Doctor needed her now more than ever, and the two teleport away. Meanwhile, back in London, Powell is once again in his office, working on his computer. A video screen pops up on the monitor, and on it is the silhouette of another person. The person tells Powell that everything is in place. Powell responds by telling the person to initiate Phase One and give the armies the "go ahead". Elsewhere, Vastra, Jenny, and Strax are searching for Powell's storehouse. They enter a dingy back alley and find a metal door set into the wall. Vastra informs the other two that she had a strong feeling that the door was what they were looking for. The three enter and an airplane-sized hanger that is completely dark. At the Tower of London, the Doctor, Jack, and Clara are discussing the Silence; the Doctor is disturbed that they have returned, but muses that Powell must be involved with them, as his eyepatch looked exactly like an eye drive. Clara asks if he's absolutely sure, and the Doctor agrees, saying that he is 110% certain. Suddenly, Commander Hansen walks in and informs the Doctor that he was right; a new report from MI5 indicated that Powell had a vortex manipulator of his own, and that report was cross-referenced with another report that previously didn't make sense. According to Hansen, Powell was the leader of "The Church"; at first, they assumed it meant the London Assembly, but after examining UNIT's files, they actually found out that "The Church" was a "fundamentalist militia" that existed in the 52nd Century, and Powell's name was on a list that also mentioned someone named "Kovarian". In the storehouse, Jenny suddenly notices that she has tally marks on her arm. The three of them turn around and see a pair of Silents behind them and close the door. Another voice from in front of them says, "You do not belong here." They turn around again, and a man in a military uniform is standing there, gun raised. At the Tower of London, the power starts surging for no apparent reason. Kate and General Wright call the Doctor into the main control center. The Doctor, Clara, Jack, and Hansen all enter the control center. Kate and Wright are staring at a large computer screen detailing the environmental status of the world and of their communications with the other UNIT bases across the world. Kate informs the Doctor that the power fluctuations are not normal and were occurring all over the world, and that they'd lost contact with several other UNIT bases. A radio channel opens, claiming that there were soldiers running all across Britain. The scene cuts to a shot of outside, where soldiers are indeed running up the street, accompanying tanks, with Silents lining the street as well. The scene shifts to the interior of 10 Downing Street, where the Prime Minister is seen looking out of his office window, yelling over a cell phone to an unidentified individual, clearly angry, asking them who was responsible for this, and demanding that someone talk to him. Two soldiers then enter his office. He turns around and tells them he's busy, but stops when he sees that the both of them are aiming guns at him. They drop him instantly, and the scene pans to the cabinet room, where the cabinet members are all shown to be dead as well. Back at the Tower of London, another radio channel opens up and says that the captured Silent has escaped. Hansen leaves the room, promising to gather a security team to intercept it. Moments after he leaves, however, the power in that room goes out, and Clara is hear screaming. The lights come back on, and Clara has vanished. Horrified, the Doctor demands to know what happened to her. Moments later, a new radio channel opens, and Powell's voice says, "I'll tell you what happened to her." The main viewer flares, and a new feed of Powell standing inside the London Assembly, with Vastra, Jenny, and Strax being held captive by a group of soldiers, and Clara being restrained by none other than Commander Hansen, who was holding a switchblade to Clara's neck. Wright implodes, calling Hansen a "dirty, back-stabbing, son-of-a-bitch." Hansen reveals that he'd been a spy all along and that he'd sabotaged UNIT's global power grid with the aid of Powell and "God", so that they were defenseless. Powell then demands that the Doctor hand himself over, or he'd execute all of his friends. Kate, Jack, and Wright, who are all fully aware that the Doctor intended to hand himself over, offer to make a plan. Wright then hands him an eye drive. The Doctor, now wearing the eye drive, is then seen emerging from the Tower of London, and is greeted by a single soldier surrounded by a large group of Silents. The soldier, identifying himself as Colonel Meares, drives the Doctor by HUMVEE to the London Assembly, where Powell is waiting, and Clara and the Paternoster Gang are still held captive, but are unharmed. The Doctor asks about the soldiers and the Silence. Powell informs the Doctor that he was the founder and leader of the Silence, and he'd been using the Silence to guide, not just Britain, but many countries around the world towards the formation of a "church state", which was a religious version of a police state. He reveals that he had been manipulating the Doctor's life for many years, and was directly responsible for the events concerning Amy Pond and River Song at Demon's Run. The Doctor asks Powell the reason why he was brought here. Powell informs him that the "End time" had arrived, and the "Last Judgment" was rapidly approaching. Powell tells the Doctor that he believed him to be "the Anti-Christ", and that the whole reason for the formation of the church states was to prepare for the "coming of God, and that now that his seat of power had been established, "God" was ready to emerge. Powell then takes out a remote control, and a pedestal containing the mysterious set of armor rises up from behind him. The Doctor recognizes the armor and exclaims, "No....it can't be. That armor was destroyed! I destroyed it!" Several soldiers then grab pieces of the armor and place it on him. As they're doing so, Powell begins laughing like a madman, proclaiming that he would gladly give up his body to God to create His Kingdom. The Doctor tries to stop him, but is halted when Hansen says that he'd kill Clara if he took another step. Once all of the armor is on Powell, he is surrounded by a golden glow, which usually indicated that a Time Lord is about to regenerate. Powell then erupts in a blaze of golden light, and the remaining visible parts of his body vanish, being replaced with a dark smoky substance. When the golden light vanished, a different, deeper voice is heard issuing from the helmet, and the figure says, "Hello, Doctor. It's been quite a long time." The Doctor instantly recognizes him as Omega, the founder of Time Lord civilization, whom he last faced while in his Fifth incarnation. Omega revealed that, ever since their last confrontation, he had become a god-like figure and was able to use a telepathic link to the armor (which was actually a replica) to rebirth himself in Powell's body. He also reveals that it was he who'd manipulated Powell into creating the Silence, and he who caused the TARDIS to explode. He had been using the Silence to manipulate the Doctor's life, and now that he had returned, he would use his god-like powers to cast the Solar System into a black hole, and with the "End of Days" hysteria, no one know the truth and would be too distracted to discover it, and even if they did, the creation of the church states would prevent them from doing anything about it. The Doctor comments that the plan is "almost flawless", except for "one tiny detail"; he then gives an emotional and heartfelt speech where he's seen way too many people, many of whom he deeply cared about, die, and he remembers losing Amy and Rory to the Weeping Angels, and Clara's Asylum and Victorian counterparts, and he proclaims that, he would walk through Hell and back to ensure that no one else died around him. He also comments, "And...also...I'm the Doctor....and I always have a backup plan." The scene then cuts to the Tower of London, where Kate and General Wright are still standing in the control center. The lights are back, but are dim, which Kate explains is the emergency power. Wright asks Kate if Captain Harkness successfully "made it" to the "Excalibur". Kate nods, then Wright yells into a radio, "Activate the Shadow Fleet!" The scene cuts to Captain Jack standing on the bridge of some kind of spaceship, with an army of UNIT soldiers standing behind him, telling them to "Lock and load!" The scene then cuts to an exterior of the ship Jack is standing on, which is revealed to be an aircraft carrier that looks exactly like the Valiant. Moments later, many more ships that look exactly like it materialize in the sky, and hundreds of soldiers from each ship airdrop from each one. Once they touch down, they begin firing on the Silents and Church soldiers alike. Captain Jack, who seems to be in command of this large army, touches down too and begins fighting alongside them. Inside the London Assembly, everyone inside is shocked, and the soldiers rush out to join the fight. The Doctor smugly tells Omega, "So much for your church state", and proceeds to tell Omega that the Shadow Fleet was UNIT's last resort in a situation such as this. Omega dismisses it, claiming that he was still his captive, as he could kill him "with a simple snap of my fingers" if he so much as moved towards the door, and his companions would soon follow. However, at that very moment, River Song bursts through the front door with a group of UNIT soldiers behind her, and says, "Let. Him. Go." She then pulls out a pistol and kills Commander Hansen with lightning precision. Clara runs towards the Doctor and embraces him. The UNIT soldiers then drop the soldiers guarding the Paternoster Gang. River then runs toward the entire group and teleports them away using her vortex manipulator. They are now standing on the edge of Paternoster Row, where the Doctor parked the TARDIS. The Doctor and River kiss, and he thanks her for saving him, as does Clara. She returns the sentiments to both of them, but comments that the fight is far from over. The Doctor tells them that, even with an army at their disposal, he had now idea how he could get out of this situation, as Omega was a god and could not be killed. River disagrees, and then nods towards the TARDIS. The Guardian emerges. In awe, the Doctor asks the Guardian if this was the "great challenge" that he had spoken of during their last meeting, to which the Guardian says it is. He then asks the Doctor to come inside the TARDIS, to which the Doctor declines, saying that he needed to stay for the battle, but the Guardian counters again, saying that they could hold their own. The Doctor, Clara, and River all enter the TARDIS, and it fades away. Onboard the TARDIS, the Guardian tells the Doctor to set course to Trenzalore. The Doctor, shocked, asks why. The Guardian explains that, in his role as the guardian of time and space, he could see every event in the Doctor's life that ever happened and ever will. He tells the Doctor that he will make three trips to Trenzalore in his life. The first, he already completed. This was his second trip. He also informs the Doctor that there is only one way in the entire universe to destroy a god, and that it to use the the Moment, which was buried with him on Trenzalore. He agrees, but with apprehension, because he realizes that the only way to unlock the moment was by saying his real name. They arrive on Trenzalore, the TARDIS materializing in front of the entrance to the Doctor's tomb. All of them walk out, and notice that the door was still open from the Doctor's previous trip to Trenzalore. As the Doctor advances towards the door, Clara stops him and prepares to join him, but the Guardian stops her, telling her that only he could enter, as handling the Moment was extremely dangerous. As he enters the room containing his time stream, the door closes behind him. The Doctor then notices a panel on the wall next to the doorway. He presses it, and a trap door opens up, revealing a staircase leading downwards. The Doctor walks down the staircase, and finds the Moment, being held in place by a stone pedestal. The Doctor walks up to it and places a hand on it. It lights up, and suddenly, Rose Tyler (as the Bad Wolf) appears in front of him. The Doctor is surprised, yet overjoyed, to see Rose, but the entity states that she is not Rose, but merely assuming her identity. She is the interface of the Moment, and says she is disappointed that he did't remember her from the Time War. She asks him what he's about to do, to which he replies that he needed to destroy a god. She says that he needed to say his name in order to unlock the Moment and use it's highest setting. She also warns him that the amount of power that the Moment would exert to focus on one thing, especially on the highest setting, would take a tremendous toll on him, but the Doctor says that he doesn't care, he just wants defeat Omega. The Interface asks him to speak his name. The scene the cuts to outside of the tomb, where Clara, River, and the Guardian are all waiting expectantly. The door opens once again, and the Doctor emerges, carrying what appeared to be a golden de-mat gun. All of the smile. Meanwhile, in London, the battle between UNIT and The Church has gotten even more intense. The temperature has changed multiple times due to the Earth being ripped from its natural orbit by Omega, and they only have 1 hour before Earth falls into the black hole. Meanwhile, Omega has ascended into space to control and watch from the stars, having crafted a small stone platform for himself to observe from. In London, Jenny, Vastra, and Strax are fighting alongside Captain Jack, who still commands UNIT. The battle does not look good for UNIT, as, according to Jack, 3/4 of the Shadow Fleet had been lost and they'd lost 2/4 of their army. Jack wonders where the Doctor has gone to, as do Vastra and Jenny. Suddenly, a stray round hits Jenny in the chest, just a little below her heart. Caught unawares, Jack and Strax help Vastra carry her to a nearby building serving as a medical ward. Both Jack and Strax examine the wound, and, to Vastra's dismay, comment that it is serious and possibly fatal, though not if they could obtain the proper medical kit from the Tower of London, which was almost impossible to do because of the fighting. Vastra, distraught, vows to stay beside Jenny, and both Jack and Strax return to the battle. Vastra, on the brink of tears, says, "Doctor...wherever you are....please come soon." In the Tower of London, Kate is still in the control center and watches the battle, and is on the brink of despair. General Wright enters, and asks her if there's been any sign of the Doctor. She shakes her head. Wright sighs, and informs Kate that he's run out of options, and that they're men were getting slaughtered out there, and most of the other countries that had been turned into church states had already fallen. Despairing himself, he asks, "Is this truly our end?" Kate completely breaks down and starts sobbing. At that moment, River and Clara run into the control center. The scene cuts back to the battle outside; Jack and Strax are desperately keeping up the fight, defending 10 Downing Street. Another stray bullet hits Jack in the stomach, causing him to collapse. Strax drags him away from the battle, and into Downing Street. Jack only lives for a few more moments, then dies. Strax looks on with a forlorn look, then says, "Rest in peace. I was honored to have known you, Jack Harkness." Strax then leaves the building and rejoins the battle. Moments later, Jack sits up, and his wound seals up. He looks at the battle, and silent asks the Doctor to come and save them as soon as possible. As Earth hurtles towards the black hole, Omega laughs sadistically and proclaims that the age of the Time God has come. However, at that moment, the TARDIS begins to materialize in front of Omega's throne platform, much to Omega's surprise. The doors swing open, and a radiant light is seen. In the doorway, the silhouette of the Moment Interface as Rose Tyler / Bad Wolf appears in a similar pose to when the real Rose / Bad Wolf decimated the Dalek Emperor's fleet. The Doctor then appears in the doorway, the Moment aimed at Omega, a determined look on his face. The Doctor then declares to Omega that "it's over", and he fires an almighty blast at Omega. Omega cries out in despair as he is knocked from his platform. He is seen falling, before finally disintegrating. On the ground in London, all the others see the explosion in sky, and notice that fire rains onto the ground. All the UNIT soldiers run for cover, as do the Church soldiers, but many of them are killed in the fire shower. The UNIT soldiers, including Captain Jack, emerge from the buildings and see the explosion. At that moment, the TARDIS is seen materializing in front of the street where Jack, Strax, and a majority of his men are, in front of 10 Downing Street. After a few moments, the Doctor emerges, a big smile on his face. Jack smiles, then runs up to him and embraces him. All of the soldiers begin chanting "DOCTOR! DOCTOR! DOCTOR!" At the Tower of London, Clara, River, Kate, and Wright are overjoyed. Vastra looks out of the window of the med ward, and upon seeing the Doctor, smiles as well. The scene shifts to in front of Vastra and Jenny's house, where the Doctor, Clara, River, the Guardian, Captain Jack, and the Paternoster Gang (with Jenny completely recovered) are talking to Kate and Wright. Both of them commend the Doctor, with Kate saying that, right now, the fact that she was alive was the best Christmas present she could ask for, and Wright informs him that UNIT would forever be in his debt. They depart, and Vastra, Jenny, and Strax all return to their house. Likewise, the Doctor thanks the Guardian and kisses River, and both of them teleport away using their vortex manipulators, leaving the Doctor, Jack and Clara alone. The three of the walk back to the TARDIS, Jack and Clara going first, with the Doctor following behind. As the Doctor enters the TARDIS, he suddenly collapses. Clara rushes over to him and asks him what's wrong, to which the Doctor replies that using the Moment severely weakened him. He then notices that there is a golden glow surrounding his hand. Clara notices it too, and soon Jack notices it too. The Doctor informs Clara that, because he was so severely weakened, he was about to regenerate. He briefly explains regeneration to Clara, and tells her not to be afraid. He also warns her to stand back. Both Clara and Jack stand back, and Jack comments that he'd never actually seen the Doctor regenerate. The Doctor is completely surrounded by the golden glow, and shouts "GERONIMOOOO" one last time. He then erupts in a blaze of golden light, and after a few moments, the Doctor solidifies into his new incarnation, looking approximately 20 years older than his predecessor, with a stern-looking face and graying hair. He turns to face Clara and Jack, who both look at the newly-born Twelfth Doctor. He asks them, "what do you think?" Clara comments that he looks like he could be her dad, to which the Doctor asks, "is that a good thing or a bad thing?". Clara is still too shocked to answer. The Doctor then starts up the TARDIS engines, and tells them all to "Hold tight, for we're going on a mystery trip!" The TARDIS fades away from the London street, and is seen spinning through the time vortex. Cast *Matt Smith as The Eleventh Doctor *Jenna Coleman as Clara Oswald *Alex Kingston as River Song *John Barrowman as Capt. Jack Harkness *Max von Sydow as The Guardian *Billie Piper as Rose Tyler / The Moment *Neve McIntosh as Madame Vastra *Catrin Stewart as Jenny Flint *Dan Starkey as Strax *Jemma Redgrave as Kate Stewart *Colm Meaney as Gen. Julian Wright *John Noble as Omega *Danny John-Jules as The Grand Priest / Cadeon Powell *Christian Coulson as Commander Hansen *Marnix Van Den Broeke as Silents and introducing Peter Capaldi as The Twelfth Doctor Uncredited cast *David Tennant as The Tenth Doctor (archive footage only) *Catherine Tate as Donna Noble (archive footage only) *Karen Gillan as Amy Pond (archive footage only) *Arthur Darvill as Rory Wiliams (archive footage only) *Steven Moffat as The Prime Minister *Mark Gatiss as Colonel Meares Reception The Fall of the Eleventh was very well received. Critics heavily praised Matt Smith's performance, calling it his greatest performance as the Doctor and calling it the "best send-off in Doctor Who history." The return of Omega was also heavily praised, with critics calling it "completely unexpected", and "a brilliant nod to the Classics". The return of Captain Jack Harkness was also met with heavy praise, with critics claiming that the character's return to Doctor Who was "long overdue". Some critics heavily criticized the use (or "overuse" as some critics said) of religious themes in the special, reportedly being offended at the Doctor being labeled as the Anti-Christ - some religious groups even went so far to say that referring to the Doctor as the Anti-Christ had Satanic implications on it. Steven Moffat publicly stated that he had no intentions of implying anything Satanic within the storyline. Trivia *Steven Moffat has stated that during filming, the scene where the Doctor speaks his name to the Moment Interface was originally extended to where the Doctor actually does say his real name on-screen. This part of the scene would be cut from the final version. *Danny John-Jules, who portrays Cadeon Powell, would go on to portray the Thirteenth Doctor. His previous role as Powell is referenced in his first appearance as the Doctor, with his first words being "Oh my god! I look like that lunatic televangelist I fought on Christmas that one time!" Quotes Category:PhantomLord2001 Category:Specials Category:Christmas specials Category:Stories set at Christmas Category:Stories set in London Category:Eleventh Doctor stories Category:Stories featuring the Silence Category:Stories featuring Omega Category:Stories featuring the Eleventh Doctor